wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Corsair
|sector=Epsilon Sector |quadrant=Antares Quadrant map |affiliation=Kilrathi Empire }} Corsair is a star system in the Antares Sector. The Terran Confederation forces that were in Firekka briefly retreated to Corsair after 5 Kilrathi battle fleets gathered to the system and Thrakhath nar Kiranka sent threats to the Confed forces. In the meantime, two pilots from the , Doomsday and Jazz, were transferred to the . While there, Confed decided to refit captured Dralthi Mk. II fighters and use them in combat. #In order to learn more about the Kilrathi invasion, Prankster and Jazz flew refit Dralthis as Beta Wing. Keeping radio silence, they passed through a wing of Drakhai Hhriss and an asteroid field; they reached a convoy of 2 with an escort of Jalthis and Krants. Targeting one of the capital ships, the refit Dralthis's computer simulation begun transmitting and requested information from them. On their way back they passed through a wing of Jalthis. Arriving to the Claw, they sent the information to Tactical. The Claw transmitted a message indicating that the Dralthis ran into some asteroids to make the Kilrathi believe that they were destroyed. #Having learned from Ralgha nar Hhallas that the Kilrathi plan to convert the Firekkans or commit genocide, the Confed decided for a Confederation Marines invasion to assist the Firekkans drive off the Kilrathi. Some pilots flew their modified Dralthis back to Firekka to intercept Kilrathi military communications, and calculate the safest place and time for the marines to land on the planet. Afterwards, the Confed fleet returned to Firekka and the Claw assisted transports to land Confederation Marines on the planet before returning to Corsair. #A Kilrathi patrol wing tracked the transports back to Corsair, and as the war raged on the planet, several wings of Kilrathi fighters were detected on a final approach to the Claw. All wings were launched imediately before the Kilrathi could confirm their position. Prankster and Hunter flew Raptors as Sigma Wing; as they took out, they protected the Claw against waves of Dralthis and Salthis. In their patrol they found a with its escorth of Gratha and Dralthi. Finally, they ran into a with its Jalthi escort. On their way back, they drove off another wing of Dralthis that was attacking the Claw. #As the Marines on Firekka got in position and readied to launch their assault, pilots from the Claw were sent to intercept and destroy Kilrathi troopships carrying ground troops to stop them. the pilots encountered a large number of Kilrathi troopships and some got past. Prankster and Hunter flew as Mu Wing. After passing wings of Salthis, they attacked two with their Dralthi escorts. On their way back, they engaged a couple of Hhriss in an asteroid field. #After the Marines managed to disrupt the Ceremony, they attempted to evacuate Firekka through the Corsair system. Pilots from the Claw were sent to possible flight paths to different jump points and assist them. The last survivor of 3 transports made it to Corsair and at the jump point, its crew turned off all power and tried to drift past the Kilrathi patrols and even vented the corridors near their airlocks, leaving their own dead floating. The Kilrathi boarding party however didn't buy it and Krants attacked the ship. Prankster and Angel flew Dralthis as Omicron Wing, passed by a Ralari with its Gratha escort, and saved the Drayman from the Krants. On their way back to the Claw, the carrier was attacked by Salthis but the pilots drove them away. The Claw expected a major Kilrathi attack and prepared to retreat before the battle fleets converge. #Kilrathi battle fleets were maneuvering towards the Claw's last position in Corsair. In other fronts of the War, the Confed was advancing through the abandoned Kilrathi positions and the Kilrathi would withdraw soon. As the Confed estimated they'd also retaliate against the Firekka, the Claw was determined to protect them by inflicting as much damage as possible on their way out-system. The Claw made several mini-jumps to lure individual Kilrathi capital ships into ambush points and pilots were sent to destroy them. Prankster and Angel flew Rapiers as Omega Wing. They engaged waves of Salthis and Hhriss, passed through an ambush of Grathas and enaged waves of Krants and Jalthis. Coming by a with a Salthi escort, they engaged a Fralthi with its escort of Grathas. On their way back, they fended off an attack of Dralthis and Krants against the Claw. Even after these successes, the Claw was outmanned and outgunned and decided to retreat immediately to the Vega Sector through the Charon system.